northernexposurefandomcom-20200214-history
Maggie O'Connell
Mary Margaret (born 1962), known as , is played by actress . Maggie was born in . She became a at an early age and went to with her Dave, who was writing a book on . He fell asleep unprotected on a and . Maggie remained in the small town of Cicely, Alaska, flying an and supplementing her income as the local .Pilot (1-1)"The Bad Seed" (4-7) She serves a term as of Cicely."Realpolitik" (6-10) Personality Maggie is a strong-willed, independent but also has a soft side. Her main is .Joel first likens Maggie to Earhart in "Brains, Know-How, and Native Intelligence" (1-2). Maggie mentions Earhart as a "woman who didn't toe the traditional female line" in "Get Real" (3-9). In "Heroes" (4-4), Maggie says Earhart is more of an influence than a hero. Maggie's brother Jeffrey asks Joel if Maggie's plane-flying is some "Amelia Earhart ", in "Grosse Pointe 48230" (4-14). When she was a child she wrote a letter to herself and, later in life after rediscovering the letter, manifests her younger self."The Letter" (6-4) She also wanted to be detective extraordinaire ."The Mystery of the Old Curio Shop" (5-2) She gets to be a "A River Doesn't Run Through It" (5-5) and becomes obsessed with s."Mite Makes Right" (5-13) One of the earliest moments of tenderness from Maggie comes when she reads Shakespeare's Sonnet 116 at the funeral for the unknown man. "All Is Vanity" (2-3) Family * Mother, Jane O'Connell (who visits and burns her house down and tells her she is her father"Burning Down The House" (3-14) and she sees again at her grandmother's 75th birthday)"Grosse Pointe 48230" (4-14) * Father, Frank O'Connell, the youngest in history (who comes to visit her once; calls her " ")"All is Vanity" (2-3) * Brother, Jeff ("Jeffie") * Grandmother ("Grammy") Occupation * and * , delivers packages and mail * (residential) * , including fixing (roof, toilet, etc.) and installing things * , bought the movie theater in season 6"The Graduate" (6-17) * of Cicely Maggie owns her own airplane and on it several times"Oy, Wilderness" (3-3)"Kaddish for Uncle Manny" (4-22) and even put together a ."A Wing and a Prayer" (5-20) Besides her skills, she also on her and ,"Love's Labor Mislaid" (4-17) and helps Chris a ."Lucky People" (6-16) Love life She has a with Joel, who she thinks she has sex with once,"It Happened in Juneau" (3-21)"Our Wedding" (3-22) eventually does have sex with"Ill Wind" (4-16) ("forgets", but he reminds her: "last Tuesday in a barn at 1:46 PM"), and even gets engaged to."Full Upright Position" (6-7) They finally agree they have a "mutually desirous "."Family Feud" (4-19) However, in the end, she ends up with Chris."Ursa Minor" (6-21) When she was growing up in Grosse Pointe, Jed liked her."Blood Ties" (5-23) She has a brief "spring fantasy fling" with what is implied to be a but always looks human."Wake-Up Call" (3-19) ;Victims of the "O'Connell Curse" Maggie's past boyfriends all died in improbable accidents. Cicely residents attribute this to the "O'Connell ", though Maggie denies it (and Joel refuses to believe in it). * Steve Escandon was hit by while an for a corporation's . * Harry ate on a . * Bruce had an unspecified accident. * Glen took a wrong turn while driving his (according to Chris) onto a . * Dave took a on a and . * Rick Pederson (a recurring character in season 1) was hit by a falling shortly after learning he did not have ."Sex, Lies, and Ed's Tape" (1-6) On her 30th birthday, while camping next to a river, she gets sick and "meets" them all in a hallucination/vision."Northwest Passages" (4-1) During season 4, Maggie has a brief relationship with Mike Monroe, an ex-lawyer with ."Duets" (4-13) In his case, the curse works in reverse: he is cured of his condition and inspires to practice ."Homesick" (4-20) Maggie's mother may have the curse too."The Mommy's Curse" (6-14) References Category:Characters Category:Females